


Unknown Number

by amaryllis274



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dark, Fiction, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaryllis274/pseuds/amaryllis274
Summary: Annaisha is a vlogger who has a high following on Twitter and Instagram.She is still in high school.She finds herself being stalked by an unknown number.She gets curious whom this person is.





	Unknown Number

(I made this to see how I would be able to see if my writing skills are getting better or worse. I also want to improve in other areas in literature)

At a normal night club,7pm in the night.The dark but reddish purple lighting shimmering around the dance floor.People dancing to regular loud blasting sound of remixed music.By the bar there were two girls sitting on high chairs.One of the girls looked down nervously at her hands.The other girl notices her friend strange behavior.

“What is wrong,Mamiko?” Annaisha asked in concern.

“I don’t think I can do this Ann-Chan”Mamiko said looking directly her drink too scared to put the sinister beverage substance into her mouth.

“What do you mean?”Annaisha said annoyed at the fact her friend was chickening out of nowhere.

“I’m not comfortable with all these people here and I don’t feel safe.”Mamiko said putting her drink aside.

Annaisha slams her drink on the table and cusses underneath her breathe,she then spoke,”Whatever, leave if you’re so scared.”

 

Mamiko got up out of her seat and pick her bag leaving the building.Annaisha chugs down her drink then walks her way to the dance floor.In a crowded space with other strangers can be


End file.
